


Chestnuts Roasting

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Kobik is really excited for Christmas





	Chestnuts Roasting

“Bucky! Buckaroo!”

Bucky wrapped his arms around the girl who’d run towards him so excitedly and spun her around. When he set her back on the ground, Bucky asked, “You excited for Santa Claus to come, Kobik? Did you set up the cookies and milk for him?”

Kobik nodded her head. She was jumping up and down from excitement. "I'm so excited, Bucky! My first Christmas and my first visit from Santa Claus! I hope I was good enough to get lots of presents! And Y/N helped me decide what cookies to put out for Santa!"

Bucky looked up and saw that you'd come in as Kobik had launched into her speech. You smiled at her, and Bucky smiled at how happy the two of you were. Kobik continued talking as you and Bucky stared at each other. Neither of you noticed when she stopped talking. Kobik grinned as she noticed how you and Bucky looked at each other. She knew that the two of you had feelings for each other, but hadn't acted on them yet.

"Y/N, Buckaroo! Are you guys ready for Christmas?"

The two of you jumped. Bucky grinned lopsidedly as he looked at Kobik. "Of course! C'mon, let's get you to bed so that Santa can come place your presents underneath the tree."  
*************  
After Kobik had finally settled down for the night, the presents put under the tree, and the stockings hung above the fireplace, you and Bucky were sitting on the couch facing the fire. Two cups of hot chocolate and a bowl of chestnuts were on the coffee table while Christmas music played in the background. Bucky was turned toward you, arm on the back of the couch.

"I'm so glad we got this done," you mumbled tiredly. "I bet Kobik will be up early, and she would be sorely disappointed if things weren't ready."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's already up," Bucky said, "and getting ready to listen for Santa and his reindeer  
************  
Kobik peeked her head around the door, checking to see if Santa had come. Her eyes opened wide at all the presents under the tree and stocking stuffed full. She almost squealed, until she saw you and Bucky sitting on the couch by the fire. With a mischievous smile, a plan formed in Kobik’s head.  
*************  
Mistletoe suddenly appeared above your head. When Bucky noticed, he just smiled and shook his head, knowing that Kobik was around somewhere, likely trying to listen for Santa and his reindeer.

“What is it?” you asked. Bucky pointed above your head before he said,

“I believe Kobik wants us to kiss.”

You looked up and laughed. “Well, it is tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. And I don’t think this is one Christmas wish we should pass on!”

Bucky cupped your cheek as he closed in. You felt his lips touch yours, soft and gentle. He pulled away, you following for a second. The kiss was too short, yet you were left breathless. Bucky smiled, mischief and love dancing in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, doll. And Merry Christmas, Kobik!"

"Merry Christmas, Buckaroo!"


End file.
